Try to be happy
by swr-avenger-love
Summary: Loki is banished to earth and Jane's orphaned neice moves in. Loki is depressed plotting. Maleena is depressed and sulking. Can these to stop being depressed long enough to find light? Please review and at least read the first paragraph. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is me. So this will be like one of my stories but only Thor and Loki this time. I do not own Thor or he would have his own show.**

Jane pov

" Hello" I asked. I got a random call from a random number and since no one else would get it. " Um Hello are you Miss foster" a woman asked. "Yes who are you?" I asked hoping it wasn't shield. " Well you know your sister Kate" I gulped Kate was my little sister who I had not seen in years. I loved her but since she met her new husband we fell out. " Well she was in a car accident and had a child so we thought you might want her". " Yes of course we will make sure she is well taken care of" I manage to choke out. " What happened to the father" I asked. " Oh he is in jail" she says hanging up.

Thor pov

" Hello Lady Jane" I say smiling, then frowning seeing her tears. " Who has upset you Lady Jane I will destroy them" I say pulling her close. " Oh its nothing my sister is" she leaves off sobbing some more. " Well I want to ask if Loki could stay" I tremble. " Yeah Thor he can stay" she says sniffling. " Oh and my niece Maleena is staying with us since she has no where else to go" she adds. " I swear we will give you no trouble these hard days" I say kissing her.

Maleena pov

The flight to New mexico from North Carolina probably felt longer than it was. I didn't sleep I was to busy thinking about what my aunt would be like. I heard in the twelve almost thirteen years that I have been alive I never met her but I heard she was sweet and was into science. So I rang the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I'm back.**

Jane pov

I had Darcy take Thor and Loki out shopping. I wanted some time alone with Maleena. When the doorbell rang. I braced myself and then got up to open the door. When I opened it I was met with a girl with light brown skin ( from her father) and blue, purple, and green. "Hello, Maleena right"? I asked sounding way more calm then I felt. "Yes" she said. I had no idea what to do next. I mean she was my niece but I had never met this girl before. "Um so do you want to see your room"? "UM sure" she said. "Um well my roomates will be back soon so can you meet them at six for dinner" "Um yeah" she says.

Erik pov

"Now guys remember Jane asked us to get stuff for her 12 year old niece". I say hoping that the Asgardians were listening. Darcy knows not to be crazy when Jane is upset. "Tell me again why we are looking for stuff for a young maiden that young" I asked Loki. "Because Jane's niece is living with us and you better not be a douche and I mean it" says Darcy glaring at Loki. "c'mon Jane said that she needs stuff for school" I said hoping they would cooperate.

Loki pov

"Look brother at all the books they have" says Thor holding up a kids book. "Thor she is the Asguard equivalent of twelve hundred". I told him. I picked up the book and quickly read through it. I did not understand how anyone could get into something so boring. I mean it was called Disney princess pets and had three sentences per page. I will never know how mortals could read this. "Prehaps she would like this" I said picking up a thick book with a chello on the front. "Yeah put it in please" said Darcy.

Darcy pov

When we got back Jane told me to order pizza. Once it got here we met Maleena. "Hey kid you hungry" I asked. "Yeah starved" she said. "So what's on" asks Jane. "Um Big bang theory" says Maleena.

Thor pov

" Why is your hair all those colors" I asked Maleena. Before she can answer someone else knocks on the door when I open it I see Nicholas. J. Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I left for so long a just got busy so here is a special thanksgiving chapter**

Fury pov

I couldn't bealive that when we tracked Thor down, had Loki with him, and Jane had a young girl over. "Miss Foster and I need to have a word" I say. I see Jane gulp. We go into the kitchen. "Miss Foster why did you let Loki live here" I say plain and simple. "Thor wanted him to stay and he can't use magic so I said yes" she murmers. "Did you forget that he almost took over the world" I yell at her. "No I remember" she says back. "Well now we are going to moniter the place and what is with that girl there" I ask. "That's my neice Milleena she has no where else to go" she says. "Very well miss Foster" I say decideing to leave.

A few weeks later

Loki pov

"Why do mortals need a day where all they do is cook" I ask Maleena. Over the weeks we have started talking to each other. "It celebrates being together as a family and to watch a parade and football, and the Charlie brown special" she says not even looking up from her book. "I think its very stupid to just watch tv and eat for a whole day" I declare. "Well that maybe but none the less we have to do it or Jane will skin us" she says. "Very well" I say. "And is that Charlie brown the same one from holloween" I ask. " yeah he has one for just about every holiday" she says. "Maleena can you come help me" Jane calls.

Thor pov]

Maleena and my brother were getting along surprisingly well. I'm glad that my brother and I were here for Jane since Darcy, and Erik were going out of town. "Lady Maleena how do you work this contraption" I ask. She presses a few buttons and a light glows from inside and a see a countdown. "Well why don't we talk as we wait" I suggest. She sits down in a chair looking at me. "So what was Carolina on the north side like" I ask. "It wasn't as hot and I actually knew people so there's that" she says. Before I can ask another question the contraption beeps and Maleena walks out with a perfectly cooked turkey.

Thanksgivivng day

Jane pov

When Erik and Darcy left I didn't know what to do since I couldn't go with them this year. But it turned out better than I thought. Until Thor started eating the turkey which created a huge mess but other wise okay. When it was all over I decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys happy early christmas for those who celebratae, also happy hanukah ( I know its spelled wrong, and happy early kwanza my brothers and sisters. So I decided to type this beacuse I am in a good mood.** Jane pov "Who on earth and asgard could that be" I asked when I went to go awnser the door. "Merry christmas" Came the voice of the avengers and asguardans. "um christmas is a week away" I say. I haven't told anyone about Maleena yet. "I know but christmas, I time of family, freinds, wine" Tony said. "um aunt Jane can we put up the tree" Maleena asked. "Well who is this" Steve asked bending down to look at Maleena. "You got a kid and leave them out in the open" Clint asked concerned. "Um Maleena go to your room please" I say and thankfully she does. Clint pov Now I love Jane like a sister but leaving a kid like Maleena to fend for herself especcaly in the prescance of gods is not a good idea. And she has Loki with her, I would see if we could give them a safer place. "Um my aunt Jane said lunch is ready if you want some" Maleena said timidly. I don't blame her, I mean her mom died, dad went off to jail, got sent to another state, and lives with gods. I'm surprised she isn't messed up. "Yeah thanks, Maleena it was" I ask. she nods "Like the mortal kombat Maleena" "Yeah my dad liked it and my mom went along". "Well I hate to break up your conversation but Jane said we can put up the tree" Tony said. "And I need to be the santa for this lovely young lady, he says pating Maleena. Natasha pov "Jane, Darcy lets go talk somewhere private" I say. "aww but I was ready to watch drunk Tony fall on his ass" Darcy wines. "Lets go" I said. Jane sent everyone else outside. "Jane why is Maleena staying here" I ask. "Beacuse she has no whare else to go" I say again. "Just promise us you will stay safe" I say. "We will we promise" SHe and Darcy say together. "good now met anyone Darcy" I ask  
 **Hey guys so since I typed this in class and class is ending there will be a part two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so I decided to type this up so please enjoy. I do not own anything mentioned.**

Meleena pov

"So what are you asking Santa for" Stark asked. "I don't believe in him" I answered. "I thought all Midgardian children believed in a jolly man with a red outfit that gave gifts to children" Loki asked. "Isn't that a little impossible since to get to every child in one night his sleigh would be breaking the speed of sound and light which would kill, so science wins" I say. "Eh but still what about magic" Thor asks. Jane told him about Santa so he wrote a letter. And sat on Santa's lap. "Hey do you know where the other girls went" Steve asked "I think they should help with the tree". "Well we are out of things to decorate with" Bruce said. I couldn't believe that the avengers were sad about no more decorations. "Wait a minute we have one more thing we can decorate with" I say. I grab some scissors and cut a little bit of Loki's cape which grows back, I then cut Thor's cape and create a bunch of flowers. "Here hang them up around the house" tell Rogers. He does just that.

Jane pov

When we got out the place looked amazing. No mistletoe unfortunately, but there were flowers all over the place, and the tree was covered from top to bottom in sashes and balls. The star wasn't a star but rather a copy of the avengers tower. "Wow" was all I could say. "Do you like it Lady Jane" Thor asked. "Of course she does she would be an idiot not too" Loki said. "I thought you were sleep" Maleena said.

"I thought you knew better than to cut my cape" he says back. I was scared for Maleena, but she didn't look scared at all. "well it grew back" she retaliates. "I thought young orphan girls were supposed to be sweet and sing" he said.

Loki pov

When I made the statement I didn't think about what I said. The silence made me realize what I had said. "Maleena" I gasp. "Don't say anything" Jane demands. "Um avengers can you leave for a minute or an hour" Darcy asks. They comply.

/

Maleena pov

I went to my room after Loki's comment. "Oh I never meant to hurt you" I herd Loki's voice say. "Then why" I sobbed. "I didn't think it would bother you" he says softly. "Its fine" I say. "No its not" he says angrily. "You can either tell me or I can do magic but I will find out" he says losing the soft tone.

"There are some girls who make fun of me for my hair and the fact that I live with you and everything" I wail so when you said that I.I" "You needn't worry I will take care of them" he growls. All of the sudden lights start busting like crazy as I cry. "wait you've been developing powers" he gasps. I nod. "well did you tell anyone" Loki asks. I shake my head "No I was beaten last time I reveled and I didn't want to be sent somewhere else". "Look at me" Loki says. "If Jane or Thor decide to put you out I will kill them slowly and painfully" he says. "I thought you were magic bound" I say. "and even if they get sick of you we have room at the tower" Stark says. I immediately look up. "You can tell us anything" Darcy says. "Hey where did you come from" I ask. "That doesn't matter" Barton said. "Um lets go get some food" I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I'm late but um lets pretend that this happened yesterday. Kay good**

Thor pov

Us adults went out to grab some Christmas gifts for each other. Sadly my Asgardian companions went back home a few days ago. "excuse me kind Miss do you know what a twelve year old maiden would like" I ask a worker. "Um sure what is she into" the maiden asks. Well I shouldn't call her a maiden since she looks older than oden. "I am fairly sure that I asked you for stuff she would like" I ask again. "I know but she might be into certain things then other girls, heaven knows kids are so different these days" she mumbles. "yes well she just moved with us" I say trying not to make the situation awkward. "Well how about a movie or book" the woman says after a while" I am thankful but what kind of movies or books would she be into. "I think she likes funny romance movies but she turns off the box of moving pictures when I try to see" I say. "ah do you know anything else" the woman asks. "Well the movie had songs" I continue not sure what to do. "Let me see what we can do" she says.

She goes into a dvd row and picks out three movies. "Okay so we have what a girl wants which is about her father who works for the british government and her trying to fit in with them" I decide I rather like that movie. "Or this one the princess diaries 2 which you do not need to see the original for and finally twilight which is about a vampire love story" she finished. I took a moment to think, I don't think she likes vampires but I don't know which one of the other two she would like and they both look pretty similar. "Um can you please put twilight back and I will buy the other two" I say. I catch her pulling out a pen and writing a number on it. "Oh um lets go to the regester then" she says putting a slip of paper in my pocket. When I go out I wait as Jane told me to do, to wait for the others at the food court. I got everything for the avengers also.

Loki pov

I groan as I walk throughout the mall looking for gifts. I wish Thor and I were not resigned to waiting for Jane to come back and pick us up. I look throughout the shop, I got a bunch of things for everyone but Maleena. I heard in a commercial that shopping for those you love might be the hardest thing ever and they might be right. For Maleena I had no idea what would be perfect. I walk into a bookstore where I spot Maleena who came with us. I didn't want to be spotted so I figured that I would just hide from her and walk out. UNTIL. .IT. The answer to my problem. I know that she somewhat liked star wars and I found that BB8 she liked in the movie. I found a small remote version that I hoped she would like. When I bought it I thought about a gift for Darcy who I found rather intriguing. I saw a silver necklace that said, Weird and proud. I decided that she would love it and I went to the food court where I found Thor waiting for me.

Maleena pov

I wanted to get something special for Loki but what do you get a prince. That doesn't go crazy for poptarts. Then I found it, A book of shakspere that would leave me with only two dollars left. Aka it was fifty dollars. "And that will will be one ninety nine" The casher said. "well there goes my gum money" I thought as I pulled out the cash. I was officially broke. But when I went to the food court I realized that maybe I was the richest person ever. Not including the fact that That Thor and Loki are gods. "Hey you three done" Jane said pulling up right on time. "yeah lets go" Thor said.

Jane pov

Fter wrapping and baking we all went to sleep. The clock soon struck 7 and Thor leaped from our bed screaming "SANTA CAME" which woke up the house explaining why I heard a bunch of light bulbs lose their power. "Alright so everyone for themselves" I heard Darcy scream as she leaped to find hers. Maleena soon followed. "heh heh heh reminds me of being in the 1940's" Steve said. "Then join us and thanks for the candy Tony and here is yours" Darcy said handing him his. "You know you could sit there looking sorry or join us" Maleena said handing me a box. It had a beautiful picture of me and my sister when we were little. "Maleena thank you" I was all I could say. "Mom said that if I could ever see you too give it too you so I finished the deed" she said solemnly. The room grew deathly quiet. "OH hey hawkeye this is for you" Darcy said throwing the box hitting him in the head. "That's it I joining you in the pool of gifts, Tony jumped in as well. "eh might as well, Bruce said going in deep.

Darcy pov

In the end I got a new ipod from Tony ( because those bastards at shield never gave me mine back) a sweater, a necklace, a gift card for tarts and movies.

Maleena loved her books movies etc but she was adoring the robot. I decided that once I figured out that Loki gave me the necklace I had a new gift for him. "So hey loki wanna go to the coffe shop tomorrow" I asked. "Sure" he said though he blushed. When I looked around I figured that I was the luckest woman alive.

 **Hey so um I should have put in more of everyone but I got lazy and uninspired so um yeah I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um hello heh heh ohh. I am dead aren't I. I made you wait for this didn't I. I'm sorry. Some of you might have tought I was dead. Others might have thought I purposely abandoned you. Well sorry again. WELL now that that is over with. Let me go down my checklist.**

 **Computer. Check**

 **Headphones. Check**

 **Pillow. Check**

 **Blanket. Check**

 **Youtube auto play on. Check**

 **Twizzlers. Check**

 **Sparkling grape juice. Check**

 **Let the writing begin sorry I jump around so much, I have the worst time coming up with good ideas for this story.**

Thor pov

"Lady Mileena help me please?" I ask. "Sure Thor what do you need" she responds. "The romote is not working and it is time to watch Jersy of the shore" I say. "move over Thor its time for court with Judge Judy" Loki said. "NO SUKAS" Darcy screeches leaping through the air onto the couch "Its dance mom time" "Darcy why do you not watch the Doctor on that small tv of yours" I ask praying for her and Loki to leave. "Oh the internets down" she moans. "Oh please don't you have work" Loki retorts. "OH please I'm the only one watching a truly excellent show" Darcy replies back. "How about you two go on a date" I ask them. "You know we never did go out for coffe like we planned" Darcy says. "Yes" Loki agrees. "Great go now" I say. "OH HELL NO" They say together. "ON the scene cool teens doing ninja things" the tv says. We all turn towards Mileena. "What you couldn't decide so I picked for all of us" she says so casually as is if she didn't have the three of us about to kill her. "OH and I reprogramed the remote to stay on this for an hour" she said. "WHHHHYYYY" Darcy screams getting out. "that was very evil" Loki said with pride in his eyes. I finally left as well.

Darcy pov

"Today's the day you get coffe with the god of mischief" I say to myself. I was so nurveous. I rememberd after Mileena decided to change the channel Loki decided to get coffe with me today. I am nurveous as shit. "Ready to go" Loki calls. "Um yeah" I say leaving to go have what would probably become one of the best days of my life or the worst.

 **Hey guys I know I know, a cliffhanger and I gave you guys months with no story but I will return tomorrow. I promise I will I'm just exhausted right now. See ya tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I'm back. A day late. But better then never. OH and one F word if you care.**

Loki pov

We went to a shop called, the Café L'amour. "Well this is nice" Darcy says. Why I don't know, we haven't said a word for once in our lives. " Yes I agree" I say trying to think. "Well um how did you meet Jane" I ask. "She needed a roommate and I needed a job, we knocked out two birds with one stone" she responds "we met Erik through work". "ah I see". "So um what do you like to do around here" she asks me. "Um well" I actually don't do to much around the place. " I read" I say. "Um hmm anything interesting" she asks. "Oh some stuff" I say then tell her about them. That got the conversation going. "Hi I'm Kathrine what would you like to drink" says a blonde woman. "I'll take a hot choclate" Darcy says. "As will .." I start. "AHHHH ITS LOKI RUN" the waitress screams. "Run, Run, RUN" Darcy screams getting her bag and grabbing my hand.

Back at the house still Loki pov

"Guys what happened" Jane asked. "Some..woman..came..and saw me so we ran" I said. "Where is she" Thor asks. "Thor no" I say. "But she sees you as a monster which you are not" he retaliates. "hmm so we need to get you to look good in the public's eye" Mileena says. "Oh nice idea but we can't" I say wishing we could. "Actually why not" Darcy said. "I appreciate your efforts but it won't work" I says again. "Actually a lot of celebirtites fucked up but redeem themselves" Mileena says. "MILEENA" we all say at once. "what we used to swear up and down in NC like it was NYC" she says. "You know she has a point" Darcy says. "no there is nothing I can DO I AM WORTHLESS, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS" I yell racing up to my room.

Mileena pov

We decided to leave him there for a while. While thinking about his situation my mind went back to near Christmas. I decided to return the favor. "Loki" I say walking in slowely. "Here to mock me" he says. Okay can I point out how weird it is to see Loki like this. He normally looks so proud but he looks so broken. "no none of us are" I say. "you are a child you don't understand" he spats angrily. "not completely but to a certin degree" I say. "I understand who it feels to be teased, to be told your weak, to be told your not who your supposed to be" I finish. He looks up " maybe your right" he says. "this is what humans call empathy is it not" he asks. "Your from the land of new tech, you decide" I say. He smiles "I tought you well"

 **Ha ha yes I did it. I finally got in another chapter for this story. God Its been taking forever. Remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. * dodges flying bricks* Okay, Okay. Was that really necessary. I mean it was only, what two, three weeks ago that I updated. *checks computer* Okay so it was March. *dodges more bricks* Look, hey I'm here, now so um, yay? OH and one more thing. I have been thinking about changing some of my style a bit in well all of my stories, so let me know if it does or doesn't show.**

Maleena pov

 _"Think, Think, there must be something Loki can do without being seen"_ I think to myself. I look on the computer for community service for small volunteer work for Loki to do. It was just me Loki, Thor and Darcy. Jane went to a conference and would be away for a week. I walked to the couch, thinking some more. I could leave Loki alone, but he has helped me, and I want to return the favor. I grab a notebook and try to write something in it. Some time passes but I come up with nothing. I sigh. I guess Darcy hears because she comes into the room. "Hey" she says passing through. "Hello" I reply in my most monotone voice. "Hard time coming up with something" she asks. I nod. "Well remember, this is male Daria with a male models body, don't try to hard" she adds. "Besides" she rambles on " we don't need to turn him into freaking superman, just need him to stop being such a public enemy" I have to pipe in "Well he killed eighty people in two days" "That's my brother" we hear a loud voice boom. " Will you stop saying that" Loki asks, slash demands. "But we spent our lives together" Thor argues. "So do roommate prisoners" Loki responds.  Point, life, roommate. "ONLINE TEACHER" I shout. "WHAT THE HECK MALEENA" The others shout. Look I like Aunt Jane. But these are moments that I am really glad she isn't here for.

A few hours later

"So think about it, Loki could use his voice to help tutor kids online, I mean I know that, I and a lot of other kids would love to have someone without a monotone voice" I say. "But he needs to teach as well" Thor quips. "Hmm true but again, that's where the internet comes in, I mean it's not hero work, but it is something" Darcy adds. "But how would me talking to children from a computer count as community service" Loki asks again, rubbing his temples. " I know SuperTutor wouldn't sell as a comic book, but we don't need some kind superhero, going out and saving the day from aliens, crazy madmen, single handedly stoping wars" Darcy says. "She's right" we hear Jane add. "Don't get me wrong, strong, fast and powerful men swill always be needed" she adds, after seeing Thor's facial expression. "In the room" loki mutters under his breath. "But normal, everyday hero's who might not join the police force and firefighters, just helping a child or and adult or anyone, that's who the world really needs, so I say do it" Jane finishes. I stand up and clap, then Darcy, Then Thor, then finally Loki. "So does this mean you'll do it" Darcy and I ask. Loki sighs, but still grins. "Yes you crazy child, I will" "Hey" I say. "I was talking to Darcy" Loki clarifies.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed me putting out this much. I promise you this though. I will update this before Thor 3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people. Yes, yes I have been out for a while, but I assure you it was not on purpose. Well I'm here now. So without further ado….**

############################################################################

Loki pov

"Yes well hello children my name is Mr. Loki and we willl be having a lot of fun today if you will join me" I say monotonelly. "Oh COME ON LOKI PUT YOUR HEART INTO IT" Darcy screams at me. "Forgive me for not knowing how to act with the very people I tried to enslave" I replied. "She's got a point" Mileena chimes in. "Then how should I do it"?. "Put your heart into it brother, as some of the mortals say" Thor chimes in. " Why don't I do magic tricks" I suggest. "Beacuse you have actual magic, now teach them children" Darcy replies, throwing her arms in the air, and wrapping them around mileena. I sigh, "alright, just be gone from my sight".

A few hours later

I was sitting on the couch, almost sleeping when, I feel the couch dip. "Did you manage to do it" Mileena asks softly. "Yes, now shouldn't you be in bed". She shakes her head "Darcy said I needed to ask, since you wouldn't blast me into oblivion". I smirk, "I would never blast her into oblivion, just her tounge". "HEY" a woman shouts. I smirk some more looking at her. "Well you did it, now" the woman says flopping down on the couch, "what next". I look at her, confused "I did my part already, and I still don't see how teaching counts for anything" She sighs. "Well you should have more lessons planned, and we need people to warm up to you first, then as they slowley begin to trust you, you'll be able to do more things". I opened my mouth to say something, but the look Mileena was shooting me, warned me not to. " Mileena, go to bed there is school in the morning, and Darcy, you know you have work" I say, getting up, ready to go to sleep myself. "Uggh you're not my mother" Darcy whines. "No but he has a point" Jane says. "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going" Mileena says getting up. "C'mon Darcy" Jane pleads. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fine" the brunette whines, finally getting up.

Fun fact: less than a minute ago I remembered that it's october. Yeah I know, I'm an idiot

Darcy pov

I giggled to myself. I had on a clown costume and a red afro wig, and was currently painting my face white, while going crazy with makeup. I figured I'd just prank people around the house today. I walked into the kitchen waiting for someone to arrive. First one to come in was Jane. "Heeeeellloooooo deeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrryy" I drone on. Jane jumps "Jesus darcy". "Heheheh like my prank" I ask. She just shakes her head. Next came Mileena, "boo" I say. "Ahhh" she screams, then the lightbulb goes out. "Darcy" she growls. "Heh sorry". "Why's it so dark in here" Loki asks. The lightbulb comes back on after a moment. "Ah thank you Mileena, Darcy you look like a fool" Loki replies grabbing the coffe pot. "Hey where's Thor" I ask, " I got more poptarts". Loki snorts "went to see his other 'family" the avengers". "Aww I wanted to scare him" I thought. "We know Darcy" Mileena said, grabbing her jacket after picking up some toast. "What the, you can READ MINDS NOW". "No" she replied "you're just predictable". The front door slammed and Loki just burst out laughing. "I..I..I to-tought h-her well" he says between laughs. After a while, I cleaned up and went to work, and Jane followed.

Mileena pov

I was walking to the last class of the day with my friend Angel. "So do you wanna go with me trick or treating?" she asks. "Why are you just asking now?" she sighs "does the time really matter, should anyone care when I offer it, does it change if I forgot to say somehting earlier".

I just laugh and say yes, as we walk into the classroom. "So what costume will you wear, I'm doing Ninja, oh you should do samurai it would be so.." Angel starts. "Nice if you would just get into the classroom" some other kid says behind us. "Oh um sorry" Angel replies sheepeshly walking into the classroom. After god knows how long of a teacher droning on about god knows what, we finally got out. "So what do you say?" Angel asks walking up to me "I'm a ninja so do you want to be a Samurai". "Actually I have something very special planned" I say. "Well can't wait to see it bye" she says leaving me alone.

Back at aunt. Jane's I found my costume. It's actually just some Asgardian clothes, Thor and Loki brought for me. "Hello Miss Mileena, I trust you plan to get some candy tonight" Loki says, eyes not breaking away from his book. "Hmm" I hum walking away to do homework in my room. An hour later. "Ahoy me harty's let's get some booty" Darcy says. I walk out of my room. My homework was already finished so I was getting ready to change into my Asguardian costume. I called angel to ask what time to be ready. "Um six o'clock, see you later" she said. "Wait where do...dang" great she hung up on me. I sighed and put on the entire costume.

It was a long tan dress, with short sleeves, a sheild and sword with a breastplate. Looked a little weird but I loved it anyway.

Darcy pov

At six o'clock I was ready. I had on the best pirate costume ever. It was brown pants, white shirt, and a fake mashete. "Alright, whose ready to get some candy" I call out. "Aren't you a little old for this" Loki asked. "Aren't you a little lazy to be a god" I retort. Loki growls and gets up, "Oh just makeout get out I'm getting some candy" Mileena says, bag in hand, walking out the door. "You know what, she's right later" I say walking out ready to get some candy. "Hey Mileena" a girl runs over to Mileena. "Nice costume" she says, "come on let's go, I know which houses to get to first" the girl says, running and taking Mileena with her. I ran after them, hey candy taste's really good.

 **Hey I finally updated, I know it's been three months. Heheh oh well. Please review. And quick question, would you like Loki as a teacher? I would**


End file.
